Talk:Blossom/@comment-197.88.92.237-20181017150906
Teen Powerpuff Girls episodes Episode list Season 1 1. The Origin of the Powerpuff Girls - The origins of the Powerpuff Girls are revealed through the source of Chemical Z. Blossom is Liberty Belle, Bubbles is Harmony Bunny, and Buttercup is Mange. 2. Bouncing Bubbles - Professor Drake Utonium and his son Ken (including the others) find out the origin of Blossom and Bubbles. 3. All 3 heroes - Buttercup reluctantly joins the group. The girls are put into the same class to make them get along and they stop Mojo Jojo hogging all the food in a restaurant. 4. Future Powerpuff Girls - The girls meet their future selves. 5. Bullying/The trouble with homework - Buttercup becomes a bully to Harry Potter. - Buttercup has a terrible time with her homework. So, it's up to Blossom and Bubbles to help their friend Buttercup with her homework. 6. Fuzzy Lumpkins/Princess Morbucks - The girls, the professor, Poochi, and Ken meet Fuzzy Lumpkins. - Himeko Morbucks is hit by black Z-Rays and plots to outshine the Teen Powerpuff Girls. 7. The Batman/The Infamous Amoeba Boys - Blossom becomes a fan of Batman, who is also known as Bruce Wayne. - The Amoeba Boys (now including a lady) attempt to become villains with little success. 8. Sedusa - Meet Sedusa. 9. Coach Buttercup/Fuzzy Lumpkins - Buttercup trains an eleven year old kid named Johnny Test. - Fuzzy falls in love with Ms. Bellum. 10. Superman and Wonder Woman - Blossom and Buttercup (fans of Wonder Woman) and Bubbles (fan of Superman) team up with Superman and Wonder Woman to fight Lex Luthor. 11. A Very Special Momoko/Framed - Blossom finds golf bag for Drake. - Buttercup is framed for something she didn't do. 12. Bubbles' troubles - Bubbles is having a hard time following directions. 13. Mojo and the Amoeba Boys/Green Lantern - Mojo teams up with the Amoeba Boys. - The girls meet Green Lantern. 14. Attack of the Gangreen Gang - The Gangreen Gang attempt to capture Buttercup during a soccer match between New Townsville and the Cityville Colts. 15. Girl Scouts!/Daredevil - The girls become Girl Scouts to sell cookies. - The girls meet up with Daredevil. 16. Buttercup joins Morbucks - Buttercup is having a hard time following the rules. So she runs away and teams up with Princess. It's to Blossom and Bubbles to save Buttercup. 17. Picture day!/Friends indeed - Harry Potter wants to be a superhero like Green Lantern. - Bubbles and Harry Potter argue. 18. Journey to the Center of the Buttercup - Buttercup accidentally swallows Batman on a cookie who used a shrink ray without knowing. So, it's up to Blossom and Bubbles to save Batman before it's too late! 19. Piano lessons./Ms. Keane is missing! - A piano hit by black Z-Rays terrorizes the town after being played by Mojo. - Ms. Keane has been kidnapped by Mojo. 20. The Rowdyruff Boys - Mojo Jojo uses the Powerpuff Girls' DNA, and Chemical Z to create the Rowdyruff Boys. 21. Batman and Robin/Eat your vegetables. - The girls and Batman meet Dick Grayson (AKA Robin). - The girls refuse to eat their vegetables. But the world is attacked by vegetable monsters. Season 2 22. It was HIM! - A mysterious ghost (HIM) appears out of nowhere and takes over a Batman statue. 23. A Comedy of Terrors/Ant-Man and Batman - HIM makes a robot that makes Bubbles a scribbled face. So it's up to Blossom and Buttercup to stop HIM! And fix Bubbles' face. - The girls meet up with Ant-Man and Batman defeat Joker. 24. Ken's search of new friends. - Drake puts his son to school. 25. The write and wrong way/Poison Ivy - Bubbles' pencil and eraser are infected by HIM's black spores. - Batman and the girls meet Poison Ivy. 26. Merry Christmas! * Blossom's gift: LEGO stuff and minifigures, bike, skateboard, papers and colored pencils, books, science stuff, microscope, a picture of Wonder Woman (Blossom is a fan of Wonder Woman), Batgirl pictures (Blossom is a fan of Batman), and Konami Classics Series: Arcade Hits (for her Nintendo DS). * Bubbles' gift: Supergirl action figure, burgundy sweater, camel skirt, flat boots, and roller skates. * Buttercup's gift: Wonder Woman action figure, green sweater and boots, and a LEGO black ninja. - The girls and the Professor and Ken are having a good time on Christmas Day! Then Mojo decides to rob the bank. And it's up to the girls to stop him! Santa helps the girls out. 27. Attack of the Sushi Monsters/Sports Day - HIM's spores infect a sushi-making machine, which creates a menacing group of sushi monsters. - Today is Sports Day! The girls go to a race. And the girls have won the race! 28. Wonder Woman joins HIM - Wonder Woman gets under Him's control, and it's up to the girls to save Wonder Woman! Season 3 29. Let's go to the dentist!/Playing tennis. - Blossom and Bubbles like going to the dentist. But then Buttercup refuses to go to the dentist. She says she hates the dentist. So, it's up to the girls to get Buttercup to the dentist. Buttercup finds out that going to the dentist is not bad at all. - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup find a tennis court and they play tennis. 30. What's wrong with HIM? - The origins of HIM are revealed. 31. Batman vs Superman/What happened to Ken and Drake? - Batman and Superman have an argument of who should go stop robberies, so it's up to Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup to stop the two of them from arguing. - Ken and Drake have been kidnapped by Mojo and Fuzzy. So, the girls have to save them! 32. Two Burger-Bots and a Side of Fries 1 and 2 - A classmate named Luke Skywalker becomes friends with Blossom. 33. A trip to the hotel/Keane Kong - Blossom meets LEGO-Batman and Capcom Spiderman and goes to a hotel. - Mojo convinces Ms. Keane to go on a date with him. 34. Puffbusters 1 and 2 - Blossom and Buttercup spend the night at Bubbles' house. 35. Giant person/Tough Love - Buttercup accidentally drinks a potion that makes her grow big as a giant. - When HIM gets jealous of the Teen Powerpuff Girls' constant attention, he invents an evil gas that spreads around New Townsville and causes the citizens to turn against the girls. But the girls save the people and defeat HIM. 36. That's what friends are for. 1 and 2 - HIM uses Bubbles' Octi doll to make Bubbles and Buttercup argue with each other. 37. Teen Powerpuff Girls and Superman/Mojo Bubbles - Teen Powerpuff Girls and Superman stop Lex Luthor. - Bubbles takes on a villainous role to impersonate Mojo. 38. The haunted house - The girls visit a museum and HIM's spores come out and possess the coolest things at the museum. 39. What's the big idea?/Game over! - The girls grow bigger to defeat Mojo Jojo. - The girls travel to a LEGO world. Season 4 40. The sidekicks/Let's go bowling - Blossom becomes Batman's sidekick, Bubbles becomes Superman's sidekick, and Buttercup becomes Wonder Woman. - The girls go bowling. 41. The Incredible Musclecup/A change of face - Buttercup wants to become strong, but she accidentally drinks a potion that makes her green like Hulk. - When Blossom is tired of Bubbles and Buttercup arguing, she makes a potion to make them switch minds. 42. The return of the Rowdyruff Boys - The girls encounter the return of their old male enemies, the Rowdyruff Boys, courtesy of HIM. 43. Wonder Buttercup/Blossom and Batman: The Brave and the Bold - Buttercup teams up with Wonder Woman. - Blossom teams up with Batman. 44. Wrestling match - Buttercup goes through a wrestling match to be a champion. 45. Batman meets LEGO-Batman!/Summer camp - Batman meets himself LEGO-Batman and they reveal their identities. - The girls go to summer camp. 46. Return of HIM - HIM returns, but he is defeated by the Teen Powerpuff Girls. 47. The haunted hotel/Teen Titans - The girls visit a haunted hotel. - The girls meet Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. Also known as the Teen Titans! 48. The Joker and Harley Quinn - Bubbles watches a show about clowns. But gets hypnotized by Joker and Harley. So, it's up to Blossom and Buttercup to stop Joker and Harley and save Bubbles. 49. Darth Vader/A trip to the doctor - Luke Skywalker is worried about his dad. So it's up Luke and the girls to find his dad, but Darth Vader reveals his identity to his son. - The girls have a trip to the doctor. Named Doctor Strange. 50. HIM's big plan - Under the direction of HIM, the monsters get together to defeat the Teen Powerpuff Girls, but they fight back. 51. Only a matter of time - The girls use Professor Drake Utonium's latest invention to time travel and discover HIM's weakness. 52. HIM's death - The girls must defeat HIM before it's too late. They found a way to kill HIM. They created a portal. And HIM is killed. More seasons and episodes will premiere. TBA TBD Specials - Ben 10 and Teen Powerpuff Girls Years: 2018, 2019, 2020, 2021, 2022, 2023, 2024, 2025, and all years! This show is NEVER getting canceled!!! Place: Tokyo City 1. Blossom knows everything, gets good grades, learns Japanese, and learns martial arts. 2. Bubbles knows a little, learns Japanese, and martial arts. 3. Buttercup knows a little, learns Japanese, and martial arts. 4. The girls are friends, and are Liberty Belle, Harmony Bunny, and Mange. Those were white lights created by Professor Drake Utonium and his son Ken. Series: - Cartoon Network - Boomerang Genre: Magical girl Directed by: Megumu Ishiguro Written by: Yoshi Urasawa Theme: Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes: 1-present Blossom Akatsutsumi: Age: - 13 - 15 (future) - 16 (future) - 17 (future) - 18 (future) Birthday: March 17th Commander and Leader Bubbles Gotokuji: Age: - 13 - 15 (future) - 16 (future) - 17 (future) - 18 (future) Birthday: July 2nd Joy and Laughter Buttercup Matsubara: Age: - 13 - 15 (future) - 16 (future) - 17 (future) - 18 (future) Birthday: May 24th Toughest fighter